


And together we will burn the sky

by Markedbyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Is In Love With Dean, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, First Kiss, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sam drives the impala, Season 9, Worried Dean Winchester, bunkerfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markedbyhell/pseuds/Markedbyhell
Summary: «I know you can't hear me Castiel. I know it every damn night but... but please» And he smiled. «Please Cas come home to your family. Come back to me.»Dean was praying to him and on his lips he had printed  the most beautiful smile Castiel had ever seen in billions of years.7 of 31 days of Destiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 15





	And together we will burn the sky

The wind was raging over the landscape of Kansas, the sky was covered by a thick layer of clouds and Castiel knew that it would soon rain.

He knew it because everything was going wrong, because he was alone and if he had learned anything from those stupid movies on TV it was that the rain was the perfect frame of a shitty situation.

Castiel had been walking for hours, trying to pass unnoticed but studying carefully all the cars that passed him. The wet sweatshirt weighed on his shoulders, depriving him of the little warmth that his body was trying to keep. If he did remember Sam's words, he was close to the place they were supposed to meet and that was the only reason that pushed him forward despite the pain or hunger.

«Castiel?» Sam's deep voice brought him back to reality. It was only then that he saw Dean's Impala standing next to him, with the window open and a happy look inviting him in.

«I'm glad to see you. Come on, I'll take you home» Castiel blinked a couple of times then, with the same miserable expression of a wet puppy, he sat on the leather seat.

«He prays to you every night Cas»

And Castiel never loved that car like he did at the moment.

\---------

It had been a relief to enter that underground bunker: there he had found a place to fill his stomach, to rest and to feel safe – something he had not been able to do for a very long time.

Precisely since Metatron a couple weeks earlier had stolen his grace and burned his wings, making him the only responsible for the fall of all the angels of heaven. He could still feel the cold blade piercing the skin of his neck, tearing away the only part that made him an angel, the only part who decreed what he was. _What he'd always been._

But it was not only that which tormented his thoughts: there was something in his new nature that tormented him, confused him. An unpleasant feeling of emptiness in the middle of his chest that hurt every breath.

Castiel was walking slowly, one step after another, trying to find the room that Sam indicated to him. The corridor was dark, only a door slightly ajar made a weak light filtered through.

Then he saw him and something, as simple as children's puzzle, came back together: sitting with his legs open on the perfectly pulled bed, a man was looking at the bare wall in front of him, distractingly rotating the ring around his ring finger.

_Dean Winchester_.

In a moment he wondered how he had noy thought of it before: it was obvious that it was him. It had always been him; ever since, five years earlier, he grabbed his shoulder in the flames of hell. Ever since he showed him a better way to live.

He'd lost everything, but he knew it wouldn't change anything... not if the reward was seeing him every day. Not if the prize was being part of his family.

«We looked for you today» his voice, soft and calm, vibrated in his ears attracting him, clouding his weary mind like a siren song.

Castiel looked out the door enchanted by the honey-colored profile. Trapped in those eyes he couldn't even see at the time. «We chased you among the tramps. I even saw the places you slept in the last few weeks when you were alone. And let me tell you man, they're a lot worse that those crappy motel we used to live in»

Dean closed his eyes, playing nervously with his fingers: he had so much to say in such a short time that he found himself speechless, without the slightest idea of where to start. Too many questions that he would never have had the guts to ask those eyes of a blue too dark and starless.

«I know you can't hear me Castiel. I know it every damn night but... but _please_» And he smiled. «Please Cas come home to your family. Come back _to me_.» Dean was praying to him and on his lips he had printed the most beautiful smile Castiel had ever seen in billions of years.

He would have stayed to wade him for hours, to unite with his mind all his freckles, to decipher every change in his expression; but the desire to read his eyes -_the desire to see him again_ – got the best. So he knocked on the wooden door, drawing his attention.

The hunter jumped up, trembled for a second then, in the most embarassed expression it imaginable, he tried to pull himself together.

«Cas» Dean seemed to pronounce that name as a plea and, perhaps, that was exactly what he was doing. «Cas» he repeated again, incredulous. «You're really back»

Castiel wandered through the room with his eyes, avoiding to linger in those eyes that seemed to want to chase him and confuse him. He tried with all his strenght to hide that senseless happiness that, he felt, was taking possession of his face, of his soul. Because Castiel was there and... nothing else.

That was all that mattered.

«I fell Dean. I wanted to come here earlier but my wings... my wings are burned» The former angel squeezed himself in the dark sweatshirt too big for his body, trying to give himself some warmth. Dean saw how much he had changed.

He also noticed how uncomfortable he seemed to be with his new nature: Castiel had his hands in his pocket, his eyes down – veiled by a thin patina of tears – and his chapped lips trapped between the narrow grip of his teeth and sorrounded by small stains of toothpaste.

He was different from that Castiel who had always frightened him. And he was beautiful from every point of view. He was _human_.

Millions of different images formed in his head, a thousand reasons why that thought should never have crossed his mind... Dean analyzed them one by one, sending them to hell: he merely leaned towards him, clawing the damp hair behind his nape and drawing him to himself in a kiss.

His lips were slightly ruined, yielding under his own, inexperienced, clumsy; the hunter smiled, gently opening them with his tongue. Caressing them, desiring them with all the sweetness that he was capable of. And Castiel was breathless as a thrill ran through his spine, exploding in his brain, finding himself caught up in a sort of magnetic attraction.

He reached out to him, touching with his fingertips the bristly cheek of the hunter's beard: held in his arms to breath his smell, to listen to the beat of his heart in a way that he never imagined, to feel his skin quiver under his touch.

In a spontaneous and awkward reaction he pressed his lips even more onto his own, taking back that mouth that smelled of home.

When Dean went away – in a moment that seemed to arrive too soon -, Castiel's lost look flooded him with emotions, leaving him one step away from madness.

But it was only when he said his name that the hunter managed to return his smile, as happy as he had been for long time. As if all the problems of the last few weeks had drowned in those two blue pools that were still studying him.

Dean gently brushed his sweaty forehead with his own: it seemed so strange to have him back, to know him safely after all the prayers he had addressed to him. And it was a feeling that, he swore, he would never want to lose. For this reason Dean remained silent, holding him again and again, until no one would be able to understand where one began and the other ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, kudos and comments are really appreciated.


End file.
